Mending Charm
The '''Mending Charm', also known as the Repairing Charm (Reparo), is a charm that can be used to seamlessly repair a broken object and works on most materials. This incredibly useful and practical charm was invented by Orabella Nuttley, in or before 1754. History The charm was invented by Orabella Nuttley, an employee of the Improper Use of Magic Office in the British Ministry of Magic, in or before 1754. She used her charm to repair the Colosseum after it had been accidentally destroyed. Thereafter, it became famous; this instance was recorded in Book of Spells, by Miranda Goshawk. There are various textbooks containing instructions for this spell, including The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, although there is still a spellbook designated entirely to the teaching of this charm . Due to its being a level one spell, it is likely taught in the first year. Effects The Mending Charm is effective at repairing most materials. However, damage caused by certain rare, powerful curses such as Fiendfyre are impossible to undo. The charm was suitable for use only on inanimate objects. Use on living beings was entirely proscribed. Serious scarring could result if it were cast on a person or animal in an attempt to heal wounds. While a properly cast Mending Charm was generally enough to fix an object, it seems less experienced casters might not succeed in returning liquids to broken containers. This charm does not seem to work on objects of powerful and complex magic, such as Vanishing Cabinets and wands. Draco Malfoy proved the former by having spent almost an entire school year to repair the damaged cabinet through other means, due to the complexity of the magical passage. For snapped wands, although this charm can repair the physical form, the magical capacity would be damaged beyond repair, causing the wand in question to fall apart again upon attempted use; the sole exception goes to the Elder Wand which repaired Harry's wand, due to the strength and magnitude of the Elder Wand. Known uses Successful } |- | colspan="1" rowspan="5" |Harry Potter |10 September, 1995 |Used it to repair the china bowl of Murtlap Essence he had knocked to the floor. The spell couldn't put the liquid back in the repaired bowl. |- |14 September, 1996 |After cutting the covers off the old and new Potions textbooks in his possession and swapping them, Harry 'repaired' the two swapped covers simultaneously by tapping each. |- |15 October, 1996 |Used it to repair a bowl he had broken during a Herbology class. |- |1 August, 1997 |Used it to repair Luchino Caffe after duel. |- |2 May, 1998 |Used it with the Elder Wand to repair his own broken one, which worked due to the power the Elder Wand possesses. |- |Minerva McGonagall |May, 1993 |Used it non-verbally to repair the leg of Neville Longbottom's desk, which he had accidentally vanished. |- |Severus Snape |8 March, 1996 |Used it to repair a shattered jar in his office during Occlumency lesson. |- |Ron Weasley |1 August, 1997 |Used it to repair Luchino Caffe after duel. |- |Seamus Finnigan |1 September, 1995 |Used it to repair the bed hangings, which felt when he pulled them with huge violence after quarrel with Harry Potter in Gryffindor Common Room. |- |Horace Slughorn | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |12 July, 1996 | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |Used it nonverbally (and in a masterly way) to undo the damage Slughorn had inflicted upon his borrowed living quarters in Budleigh Babberton. |- |Albus Dumbledore |- |Mathilda Grimblehawk's partner |Unknown |This spell was used many times to repair various clues found during investigations. |} Unsuccessful Known practitioners OrabellaNuttley.png|Orabella Nuttley Bob_Ogden.jpg|Bob Ogden NewtonScamander-Profile-crop.png|Newton Scamander Albus_Dumbledore_(HBP_promo)_3.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Profileflit.jpg|Filius FlitwickAs the charm is covered in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, it must be taught in first year Charms class Severus_Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Sirius_Black_profile.jpg|Sirius Black Horace_Slughorn_(HBP_promo)_1-1.jpg|Horace Slughorn Rubeushagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid PromoHP7_Harry_Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Rondhface.jpg|Ronald Weasley Billshoot.jpg|William Weasley Percy_WeasleyDH.jpg|Percy Weasley SeamusFinnigan-0.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Variations Two similar spells exist: Oculus Reparo, which is used to repair eyeglasses, and Papyrus Reparo, which can be used to restore torn pieces of paper. Their history and relationship to the original Mending Charm - apart from the etymology and effects - are unknown. It is also possible that these incantations are just the Mending Charm with the appropriate spell modifier added. Etymology From Latin reparo, meaning "to renew" or "repair".Dictionary and Grammar Aid, University of Notre Dame, accessed 3-18-2008. Behind the scenes * A variation of this spell is the first verbal spell cast in the film series (Oculus Reparo) while the Mending Charm itself was the last spell cast in the book series. *In the video games, this spell is either blue, violet or pink depending on the game. *In many portrayals, the spell can cause entire areas of broken objects to be restored, reverse any damage and displacement, even levitating fallen objects back into their original place (such as books being put back in their shelves). It is similar to reversing time on broken objects to undo the damage. *The spell is used repeatedly in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, first with Newt reversing the massive wreckage in and around Jacob Kowalski's two story apartment to make the apartment's broken wall and even a damaged lamppost outside come back into place. He attempted to use the spell again at the Central Park Zoo to reverse the damage done by his Erumpent, though his wand was briefly taken by an escaped baboon. In the aftermath of Credence Barebone's rampage on New York, several Aurors are shown around the city reversing the destruction as the Thunderbird, Frank, flew around the city with a vial of Swooping Evil venom, which was diluted through a storm he conjured to wipe all No-Majs of the memories of the devastation. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references es:Encantamiento reparador fi:Entistus fr:Sortilège de Réparation it:Incantesimo Riparatore pl:Reparo Category:Charms Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Transfiguration Spells